Experimental Hazard
by gurj14
Summary: Maura's losing patience and scientific reasoning, Jane's just Jane, Angela realizes she has no match-making skills whatsoever, and Tommy's checkmated twice by his older sister. Jane/Maura femslash
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Rizzoli and Isles, how this show has a masochistic upper hand over moi all thanks to ze LLBFF's known as Jane and Maura who I like to write as LL's with a giant gay sign on BFF because they would make an awesome couple, and because... because I can!

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed.

**Summary: **Maura's losing patience and scientific reasoning, Jane's just Jane, Angela realizes she has no match-making skills whatsoever, and Tommy's checkmated twice by his older sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Patience <strong>

* * *

><p>Maura had been very patient.<p>

Patience was a virtue she most likely thinks she developed from benign neglect of her parents and taking care of an African spurred tortoise from a young age. Patience was why she was so good at her job of analyzing and understanding deceased corpses, and it often gave her a psychological edge over other people when she interacted with them.

Getting to know Jane was hard, but totally worth it. Maura had been patient to get to really know who Jane Rizzoli was, and Jane had in turn had patiently gotten to know Maura so well that Maura could lose all pretences around the taller woman and just be 'Maura Isles' without thinking twice or hiding what she felt.

Another person had never made her feel so happy, and that was the start of falling in love.

They had a natural affinity to each other that Maura had never experienced with a human before, a connection unique like DNA. Sometimes she romanticized that it was equivalent to the notion of soul mates, even though she was rational enough to know that theory hadn't been scientifically proved... it still made her blush and allow herself silly hope.

This was a problem because Maura Isles just did not believe in fate, but Jane believed it and now Maura was starting to believe Jane.

Maura liked reading books once in awhile where a woman was passionately loved by a thrilling object of their infatuation and clothes were thrown and bodies taken, where romance was all attraction and excitement and arousing. Jane was all of that but more importantly she was more than that. She was comfort and security, she was comrade and family, she was the key to Maura's happiness.

Maura felt they would be great together – like the Taoist philosophy of yin yang, like the way her Jimmy Choos caressed her feet, or like sutures in a skull. They just needed to cross that line, and Maura was ninety-eight percent (or so) sure that Jane was her life-long relationship. She was also pretty darn sure Jane's confidence would present itself in the bedroom when given a chance.

Then again, how could one be sure about something like this? That, she reasons, is probably why she waited. She waited to make any moves on Jane so that she could slowly and patiently collaborate data to strengthen her hypothesis and inevitably prove it.

While her heart said to take the chance, her brain said to wait. That of itself was an easy decision for her because hearts can't speak and brains are meant for thinking.

Maura said that to Jane once, after Jane explained that her heart was telling her "that guy didn't do it" even though there was some incriminating evidence Maura had found. Jane's response was "yeah, Maura, but your brain doesn't work without your heart."

The circulatory system's failure meant certain death. A human could survive in a vegetative state as long as their ventricles pumped blood through their veins. So logically, Jane had a point.

She had known Jane for two years, two years of moments that made them best friends and two years of toeing around their feelings that made them more than friends.

Maura had been _very_ patient.

Then, unfortunately, Jane shot herself – even got a medal for it. Her body was in a coma for a week and then she was awake and complaining for a month in the hospital. Maura hardly remembers what happened until Jane woke up and mumbled nonsense from morphine influence, because that was the only moment that really mattered to her brain (and that was linked to heart, of course).

With Jane alive as if nothing had happened, reality was thrust in Maura's face. She had to stop toeing around her feelings because one more moment of being near Jane and knowing they would be so amazing without doing anything about it was one more moment wasted. Again.

Understandably, she knew Jane had barely been out of the hospital a week and still had difficulty with sudden pain from her scar tissue. Maura didn't want to make advances when Jane's psychological state might make her vulnerable, that could compromise the truth of Jane's feelings for her. So this time she had to wait out of necessity instead of research (cowardice).

Patience was getting very, very difficult to put things mildly.

Especially when Jane was pouting about not being let back on duty yet with adorableness similar to Bass, and when Maura's sexual needs started messing with her body. Maura wanted to be angry at Jane, but it was hard because Jane had dimples that were always raising Maura's blood pressure, and Jane had a model's body that really needed someone's (Maura's) appreciation.

Then, suddenly, Jane was back on duty and the precinct was brand new like the incident never happened. Like gunfire and dead cops were just a nightmare.

Maura had been very patient, but that was before Jane almost died and before Dr. Morgan told her that Jane wasn't going to reopen her wounds as they had healed "splendidly". Jane was okay, albeit still sore. Maura had kept herself up to date with all of Jane's medical files to be sure. Maura was very certain that any residual pain was correlated to a psychological one because she knew Jane and that was Jane's only weakness: her penchant for bottling up all emotions to not appear weak. She should point out the irony of this to Jane soon.

There was no reason to be patient when Jane finally got the green light from her psychologist and was already forcing herself back on cases because otherwise her energies would be wasted on television shopping for cool gadgets and sportscenter news while she smacked her punch-dummy around for good measure. Maura was baffled that a stay-at-home Jane had a messy apartment while a work-all-day Jane kept a clean and dust-free apartment.

Maura was starting to get impatient, but at the same time she was looking for reasons to drag out her modes of action. A scientist does what a scientist must, and a lover does what a lover must.

So she started with small considered insinuations:

Showing bits of skin here and there...

'_Maura, pull up your shirt! Jeez, some perv is going to get an eyeful.'_

Accidentally letting Jane see her towel drop...

'_Gah sorry, sorry! I didn't see anything I swear!'_

'_Jane, it's only a female body, nothing you haven't seen before – unless I'm missing something?'_

'_Just – you know what, I'm going to go have a beer! And stop laughing!' _

Accidentally giving Jane a hand towel that one time that was obviously not large enough...

'_Uh... Maura!'_

'_Yes, Jane?'_

'_You gave me a hand towel.'_

'_Oh, my mistake.'_

'_...'_

'_...'_

'_You could've knocked!'_

'_You could have locked the door. Here is a larger towel.'_

Then she started to get daring:

Dropping her pen and then making sure Jane was situated at a tangible angle when she bent over to pick it up...

_Jane drooled. _

Sitting on Jane's desk with shorter skirts...

_Jane's eyes bulged. _

Sniffling tears so Jane would cradle her and cuddle her in comfort...

'_Shhh, sweetie. I'm here... really Maura, they're just shoes.'_

Bossing Jane around more to trigger emotions that would hopefully help her in the long-run when Jane would get frustrated and yell sexily because frustration was always a good invitation for lusty thoughts...

'_Maura, no! Just no! I'm taking you home and that's that!'_

_Maura drooled. _

...and she even gave Jane a small flu from someone's contaminated tissue so that she could play doctor for a whole week in some of her sexiest outfits yet.

Her results weren't good enough.

Jane wasn't responding as planned, Frost and Korsak saw what Maura was trying to do and sent strange smiles that showed facial signs of 'recognition' towards her actions, and Maura was starting to become a sexually frustrated and agitated woman which was then starting to present itself in her increased appetite and need for rigorous exercise.

Watching pornography didn't help like the catalogue declared it would.

Ian showed up, and finally things were getting somewhere. He scratched some of her itches and he provoked some jealousy in Jane. While Jane had been jealous of Maura's men before, she felt honestly threatened by Ian's appearance and even investigated him .Maura was upset that Jane hadn't admitted her jealousy but she would take what she could get at this point.

In the end, he hurt Maura's feelings as well by digging up old memories and triggering her abandonment issues, but Jane was there to soothe her and it was all worth it, confirming her feelings even more (not that Maura needed confirmation at this point, unless it was Jane declaring her undying love).

Enough was enough. A woman in love does what a woman in love must.

So finally, Maura decided to go for the gold, something she knew Jane would just not stand by to. She flirted with Jane's youngest brother -the cute and charming Tommy Rizzoli. She wasn't remotely interested in a man with alcoholic tendencies and a history of driving a car into a priest, but he was a border Jane wouldn't let Maura cross and Maura was okay with playing dirty to get the girl.

She had been accurate in anticipating Jane's reaction with a result of Jane telling her, with the fastest reaction time yet, "don't sleep with my brother."

Maura wasn't going to, but she grated Jane just a bit – purposely using compliments regarding Tommy's long bones, hoping Jane could connect the number of times Maura had pointed out how exquisite Jane's long bones were and why she was acting the immature way that she was. Maura was hoping Jane would be using her long bones just as she fantasized.

Jane's sexual frustration was starting to show, and in Maura's opinion, that was what the 'Sensitive Training' would not help out with. Then again, they were all frustrated that Patrick Doyle was killing again.

She had half a mind to pull Jane into the janitor's closet outside her office that day (because the black shirt Jane wore that day?) to ease both of their obvious frustrations.

Toying with Tommy and knowing Jane should be off work soon to stop by and see them playing chess again was as good a plan as any but instead of Jane it was Patrick Doyle who showed up with a gunshot wound in his clavicle, holding her hostage to tend to his wounds. Sometimes, she really hated him. She knew he loved her in his own weird way even though he frightened her, but she had feared for Tommy's life more than her own, so she patched him up and made him feel bad about it.

Jane didn't stop by like she said she would because she was investigating a shooting, but when she realised Doyle had been shot and most likely gone to Maura's... Maura felt all of those fears wash away at the sight of Jane and her gun (and her black shirt) jumping through the wrecked door.

Her saviour, once again, in more than one way.

Jane didn't give her much emotional attention after making sure she was physically okay until they figured out who killed Melissa, but when it was all said and done, she checkmated Tommy and Maura knew it was time she got over herself and went for what she wanted – that beautiful mind.

Maura was done being patient, her heart wasn't down with patient and neither was her brain.

* * *

><p>It was a nice, sunny day. They cut out from work early to grab lunch at Maura's.<p>

"Jane?"

Jane stops talking and frowns at Maura's interruption. "Yeah?"

"We should be fine."

"Fine for what?" Jane looks guarded, like she thinks Maura is going to make her do something she doesn't want to do but will do anyways because Maura wants her to do it. Hopefully it was not another crack of dawn run, one day she had to learn to say 'no' to those.

"To have sex, of course," Maura tells her. She figured out that the only variables missing from their relationship were sex and exclusiveness but they treaded very close to exclusive so ultimately it was sex that was missing.

Jane's jaw is slack. She's speechless. She usually had an answer for things but... this was an exception. Because Maura had said 'we' and then 'sex' and the two together fried her brain.

"Mau-"

Maura cuts her off with a kiss.

* * *

><p>"This should get you in her good graces," Angela smiled at her youngest boy as she watched him handle a bunch of tools from the car. Her Tommy was cleaning up his act, becoming the man she knew he was.<p>

He also had a crush on Dr. Isles who had graciously let both Angela and Tommy sleep in her guesthouse, and Angela had most certainly seen some flirting between her son and the beautiful doctor.

She even tried to put her own detective skills to use and asked Maura what she thought of dating younger men. The Chief Medical Examiner's reply was something along the lines of being open to it, and then a lengthy description of ideal physical attributes and mannerisms and some words Angela didn't exactly understand.

But Tommy had 'exquisitely long bones' according to the doctor, so he was a prospective choice. Angela wasn't born yesterday, she knew when 'playing chess' was foreplay and when it wasn't.

Jane hadn't liked it, but Jane was still giving Tommy a hard time and she probably always would. She had to in her own way, Angela knew that. Being the oldest had always made her the most responsible. Often more responsible than Angela and Frank, not that Angela would admit it out loud.

Jane had helped their family though tough times, becoming a grown up before Angela could blink and Angela knew it was her daughter and her daughter's influence on Frankie that had the two of them become children the neighbourhood was proud of. She didn't think she was a bad parent or anything, but that influence was something Tommy had always lacked. Then again, at least Tommy didn't pick up a noble profession that could kill him one day.

Sometimes she just wished Jane and Tommy would get along, their sibling rivalry was heartbreaking more than it was amusing.

Jane offered her money after the divorce, even intended to put her up in an apartment Frankie found. She would have none of that though- that was money they needed for the future and she wasn't old enough to depend on them just yet. Ever since the divorce it felt like life was starting over again and she loved her new lease on life, she had always had lingering regrets about marrying too early. Jane was probably going to have regrets for marrying too late, but Angela was still working on setting up her daughter to prevent that.

Maura offered her minimum rent for the guest house, it was a nice exchange and she still got to be close to her kids without feeling like she couldn't take care of herself. She wanted that for Tommy.

Hopefully Tommy's idea to fix up some of the problems he had noticed in Maura's house would show he was helpful to Jane's best friend and ease some of that sibling tension. And hopefully Tommy may be on his way to dating a Doctor! At the very least, she knew it was a way of saying 'thank you' to Maura – that girl really was such a sweetheart and her entrance into Jane's life had helped Angela's daughter after that sicko stuck scalpels in Janie's hands and stalked her. Maura was even a big factor of getting Tommy to think about picking up his father's business, a pretty girl sometimes gave guys the best motivations.

They entered with their keys from the backdoor, coming over from the guest house. Angela had some fresh cookies she wanted to leave on Maura's kitchen counter and she also wanted to make sure Tommy didn't break anything during his sweet gesture of fixing things. Maura wasn't home at this time, always at work like Jane, but Angela was sure that the woman would appreciate their sentiments.

Poor girl was neglected by her parents, Angela felt like Maura just needed some loving.

Tommy had just closed the door behind them when they heard a muffled cry, jousting her from her thoughts.

Alert and curious and thinking the worst, Tommy and Angela rushed forward into the bungalow to see if someone was hurt.

_That_ was a mistake.

Their jaws dropped in shock at the sight of Dr. Maura Isles bouncing in sexual pleasure on the couch, straddling whoever had their feet dangling off the end of the couch. Tommy felt hurt and betrayed, he had thought they had a connection and there Maura was, with someone. Angela covered her mouth just after a gasp slipped out and Maura stopped what she was doing, her dress's straps hanging off of her shoulders. Angela felt equally embarrassed when she saw the girl's shocked eyes and felt very guilty for walking in. Her heart hurt for Tommy when she saw his face.

Just when she thought things couldn't get worse, she realised _who_ Dr. Isles was doing the undignified bouncy-couch with.

* * *

><p>Maura felt her cheeks burn up in embarrassment but she seemed to have forgotten that Jane Rizzoli's fingers were still inside of her so when the detective tried to sit up to see why Maura stopped with a face of 'oh crap!', Maura involuntarily moaned from the sudden movement while pressing her nails in a squeeze against Jane's breasts and then grabbing her around the shoulders to hide her face in Jane's neck.<p>

Jane winced, that was going to leave a mark on her boobs for sure. Her complaint died in her throat when she saw her Ma and her brother staring in utter disbelief.

"What the hell!"Jane spluttered. "G-Get _out_!"

Angela squeaked and rushed out while Tommy felt his hurt double at the face revealed. Of all the people that could have been fucking with Dr. Isles, _that_ hurt him the most for reasons lingering since his childhood. He rushed out after his mother.

Jane groaned when the backdoor slammed shut, likewise slamming her body back down against the length of the couch. "Oh my god! That is _so_ embarrassing! You let them come into your house like that – I didn't know they could just walk in here!"

"No I-I don't," Maura tried to say through pleasure, now grabbing Jane's shoulders and rocking. "They must... have... I smell cookies... ... uhn, _Jane_! Your phalanges! _Yes_..."

Maura was finding it hard to speak intelligibly.

Jane realised what was going on and shook her head, "Maura, you're _kidding_ me! We just got walked in on by my Ma and my brother! And you-"

Maura cut her off with a kiss and sped up her hip movements, hoping Jane would forget about everything except the two of them, and hopefully she would resume doing that thing with her thumb and that other thing where she rotated her carpus just so.

It wasn't practical to think about Tommy and Angela right now, Maura reasoned.

"Uhn-mmm!" She felt herself arch up, her body eager for the pleasure that was to come. "_Yes, Jane, yes!"_

* * *

><p>Jane let out a soft moan as Maura nipped her ear, the Doctor's hands undoing her belt buckle. Although Jane had wanted this for so long, she gripped the wrists to stop their advances.<p>

Even with the love of her life, there were times when she just would –could- _not_ have sex.

Like having the face of your Ma after she caught you doing it with your breast—best, she meant to think best!- friend flash before your eyes and turn you off. Like that.

"Maura, wait."

"What, are you nervous? Though my female to male lovers ratio is approximately one to ten, I'm quite confident that I can perform to please you... you're not having regrets are you?"

" Maura, no! Okay, maybe I'm nervous but just – we just got walked in on! By _my Ma_!"

"And your brother, yes. It was a little embarrassing but we're all adults. Just relax and then you'll feel aroused within a few minutes, I'm sure... doctor's guarantee." she trailed off with a sultry end and resumed her previous actions a bit too eagerly.

"My mother lives in your guesthouse!" Jane grabbed her wrists again. "So does my brother for that matter! If I stay here they're going to know that we're..." she lowered her voice and spoke out the corner of her mouth, "_doing it."_

Maura scrunched her forehead in confusion but mostly in exasperation. She had needs too, Jane could complain about this later. "Jane, they saw us. I'm sure they know _exactly_ what it is we're doing in here."

"Can we just go to my apartment? I don't think I ever want to leave it after that spectacle. I think I'll just crawl in a hole and die."

Maura understood the detective was being overdramatic so she didn't comment on Jane's choice of dying. "Can we still have sex in this hole of yours?"

Jane stared at her. "You're serious? Are you like the freakin' energizer bunny or what?"

"I don't understand that reference but the admiration in your eyes is conflicted by shock so I'll take it as a compliment... and yes, I am very serious." Maura was starting to glare, so Jane made up her mind quickly. With a sigh she stood up and tugged Maura with her to the car.

* * *

><p>"That is the most victorious I've ever felt in my life," Maura declared out loud, gasping for air to catch her breath.<p>

Jane panted heavily next to her, staring at the ceiling of her bedroom with wide, blissful eyes. "Victorious? What am I, some kind of battle you won?"

Her joke wasn't met with a laugh, only a sigh of utter relief as Maura said, "you have no idea. The things I went through just to get your sexual attention... really Jane, you couldn't possibly have been _that_ oblivious to my advances."

Jane lifted her arm to invite Maura for a cuddle, confused with what Maura said as the doctor nestled against her chest and let out a content sigh. Their naked forms pressed as close as possible and Jane used her free arm to tuck her duvet up higher around them.

"Your advances? Are we talking about the water spill on my shirt?"

"That was an accident." Maura giggled. "Think about how I acted around you seven months ago compared to five months ago and then compared to two months ago, and if you must, compared to now as well."

Jane was silent and thinking about it as Maura suggested, trying to ignore Maura's fingers that started drawing an anatomically correct heart where Jane's heart would be underneath her skin and bone.

"Oh." Jane gasped in realisation and turned her head to regard Maura before Maura could finish making an aorta. "The towel thing? You totally tried to check me out! And yeah, you've been more touchy feely lately... you felt me up at the movie we saw last week."

"Actually, I really was searching for my phone that time, it slipped in the couch cushion." Maura giggled and turned her neck to start sucking above Jane's clavicle.

"Mmm..." Jane hummed and hugged Maura closer, her thin yet robust arms enveloping Maura in an embrace unlike anything Maura had felt before. "You're so sneaky..."

Maura started a slow ascent with her lips, pecking and nibbling wet kisses to Jane's jaw.

"I can brag about this," Jane said with a large, smug grin.

"So can I," Maura mirrored the smirk, nuzzled Jane's nose with a goofy laugh and decided it was a good point in time as any to initiate another thundering kiss.

This time, Jane didn't test her patience and got right to the point of things.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Plot-yet-somehow-plotless. Jane and Maura getting used to the new variable of their life! Hope you guys like it, and thank for the feedback in the previous chapter

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Success <strong>

* * *

><p>Jane finally got around going to the office <em>after<em> the weekend, which was a first in a very long time. She liked getting her paperwork done on her free weekends because other cops rarely showed up unless a case was being worked. Apart from eating and showering this weekend however, she had mostly just had sex with Maura- sometimes eating and showering at the same time.

Her body was sore, she had to wear a turtleneck to cover up a few marks on her skin, and compared to Maura's breathtaking ethereal afterglow that morning Jane was pretty sure she looked like the walking dead. Sex hangovers definitely felt better than her usual hangovers though.

Frankie had called her cell an hour after her mother and brother skedaddled from the house and left a message, laughing his ass off about how their mother had been demanding he tell her what he knew "about Maura and Jane being in a relationship and how they weren't at all like the lesbians on TV so maybe he could ask Jane if she really was gay because Jane wasn't answering her phone?" Followed by more laughter.

It wasn't the 'gay' thing she was worried about, she knew her Ma would be slightly disappointed but her Ma wasn't an idiot, she'd see how happy Jane was and be happy for her. It was basically the same situation when Jane started as a police officer. But then again, she'd never know for sure until she talked to her mother. She was just not going to face her mother until she was able to get over the fact that her mother had seen her... _with_ Maura. _Doing_... things.

That was a conversation she was not looking forward to. She had ignored her mother's phone calls on Sunday, and Maura had stayed with her to avoid Angela's questions (to try out positions in her mental To-Do-With-Jane list).

She was thankful they had been too rushed to take off all of their clothes that day at Maura's. Maura was embarrassed as well but got over it quickly compared to Jane, which Jane didn't understand because while Maura had taken off Jane's shirt, Jane had been in the position to use Maura's body as a shield whereas Maura had been _moaning _and more exposed.

The smiles and flirtations she sent Jane's way made Jane want to think only about the doctor and forget her family's interference, but it was hard to forget the look on her mother's face. No one should have to live through that, she decided.

Thankfully, Maura was good at making her forget.

That, and the second they made it to the office Maura was whisked away to supervise autopsies and Jane joined Korsak for an investigative lead on a possible homicide.

One homicide was then connected to another, and three days of non-stop detective work had her chugging coffee in the office and barely making it home for a few hours of sleep before something came up all over again.

The other detectives around the bullpen obviously knew by now, somehow, that she was seeing Maura. She suspected that it was because the parking attendant saw them holding hands in the parking lot before parting ways. Jane had thought he was reading a newspaper and she'd have to watch for that in the future. Fucking gossiper.

No one had ever been able to hid interoffice relationships before, she should have known better.

Jane had told the Lieutenant about it because Maura _did_ work in the same building and while being Chief Medical Examiner made Maura her own boss Jane had superiors and respected what was called professional courtesy.

She thought Lieutenant Cavanaugh would either tell her to get back to her job or have a homophobic fit and take her badge (and then she's have to sue and it would be a hassle).

Instead, Lieutenant Cavanaugh had smirked at her, "I knew it! And my wife tells me I'm bad at these things! Ha, wait till I tell her. I'm a Detective, I got a good sense of these things... well, get back to work, don't just stand there Rizzoli! We got two homicides to solve, hop to it... Oh and uh, did anyone bring donuts today? I skipped breakfast."

Jane was surprised that there were no jabs at her from the other guys, everyone acted normal around her when she was looking and she noticed stares once in awhile (some were creepy, horny stares that grossed her out) but she was grateful no one seemed to make it a big deal because it wasn't their business anyway and they remained professional. She was pretty sure things were said behind her back, but professionalism remained when it came to solving murders and that was all that mattered in the end.

Any Detective that might have a problem wouldn't say anything harassment worthy because they weren't that stupid, it was in their office ethics book and could lose someone a badge. Jane Rizzoli was a leading detective, saved mostly every homicide detectives lives—some on more than one occasion. That probably helped. Maura was respected because of her uncanny genius that helped solve cases and save lives.

When she had told Korsak and Frost about her new relationship status, the two – like her brother Frankie - would not stop laughing because of the fact that her mother and Tommy walked in on a private moment.

They still broke into random fits of laughter but at least they didn't laugh at Maura. No, they only laughed at Jane. Jane would get them back for it later. She was secretly relieved they were cool with her lesbian relationship because they were two people whose opinion actually mattered to her.

"That is the last time I ever tell you both things about my personal life," Jane grumbled at them, sipping her coffee. "Fuckin' giggle-twins. Stop it, will ya?"

"We were just joking!" Frost snickers again, "you can tease me all you want if _I_ ever get caught by my mom having sex!"

Jane threw her pen at him, a hot blush flushing across her cheeks.

Korsak started coughing from too much laughter so Jane let him slide, she loved the guy and didn't want him having any heart attacks anytime soon from her glares.

"These are forensics regarding the metal traces recovered in our victim's body." The voice made the laugher quiet down, and Jane wished Maura was always there to shut up Frost and Korsak (she just wished Maura was always there).

"What brings you here doc?" Korsak tried to be coy, "usually we go down to pick it up."

Maura gave him a winning smile, "I thought I'd save you the trip." She quickly glanced at Jane, nervous from the stares they were getting from other men at their desks. They had agreed not to have any public displays of affection at their shared workplace, and it helped that they worked well together before and in separate spaces to ease their new relationship's transition.

"So Maura, are you thinking about _Italian_ for lunch?" Frost gave Jane a devilish smile.

Jane smacked her face with her palm in embarrassment, but thankfully Maura didn't understand Barry's 'Italian Lunch' insinuation, taking it literally.

"Yes, we're going out to lunch but I'm leaning towards Greek today... if you'd like to join?"

Frost was about to say yes, but Korsak gave him a look and then said, "naw, you gals have fun."

Jane was thankful for that, even though it had only been a few days it felt like a lifetime since she got to be alone with Maura. She stood up and put on her blazer, grabbing the forensics folder from Maura. "Thanks Maura... let's see what we got here..."

She quickly leafed through it and raised an eyebrow to smirk and gloat at Korsak. "Looks like I was right. Boo ya, Korsak. You know how I like my coffee."

Maura was puzzled when Jane tossed the folder on Korsak's lap, snickering as she led the way out of the bullpen with a satisfied smile.

Maura stayed behind to ask them a question. "Boo ya? What does that mean?"

"It's like a taunt," Frost told her and smiled at Korsak's groan. "They made a bet on the weapon used."

"But, although I identified the metal I have yet to identify a weapon conclusive with – " she sighed, shaking her head. "Never mind. I'll see you both later, then," Maura smiled at Korsak who was opening the folder with a grumble, then at Frost who actually returned the gesture.

She rushed out to meet Jane at the elevators. Jane was waiting for her, one hand holding the elevator doors open while she used her thumb to text on her phone with the other. Jane stepped aside and pushed the ground floor button as Maura stood next to her. Maura was glad no one joined them on the journey down.

"Can you believe this?" She said to Maura when the elevator started descending. "My phone's been-"

Maura cut her off with a kiss, smiling at the dazed look in Jane's eyes when she backed off.

"What was that for?" Jane looked shy, pocketing her phone and trying to hold in her smile when the doors opened again to reveal the lobby of headquarters.

"Hmm," Maura pretended to think, "I suppose it would be because when I'm alone with you, I can't seem to think appropriately until I kiss you."

Jane laughed as they walked out, looking bashfully down at her shoes before back at Maura's face. She then turned her head to glance at the café window on instinct and wished she didn't when she saw her mother watching her with narrowed eyes.

"So," she said to Maura, rushing her steps. She was about to ask if Maura wanted to spend the night, but her phone went off. She growled. "Are you kidding me? It's lunchtime!... Rizzoli."

Maura's phone went off as well as Jane was dejectedly saying, "I'll be there."

"Dr. Isles... yes... I'll be right there."

"Another body..." Maura pouted. She had being thinking they could just go to her apartment, or perhaps Jane's since no one would walk in on them at Jane's, for a sex-lunch combo. As Jane turned away, Maura suddenly realised what Barry had meant with his 'Italian Lunch' allusion.

"How clever," she said, smiling at Jane who opened the door to the parking garage for her.

* * *

><p>"So..." Jane cleared her throat with a light cough. "We're at... your <em>house<em>..."

"Yes, thank you for the ride home," Maura smiled brightly at Jane and then got out of Jane's patrol car – walking to the front door.

Jane blinked. Disappointment filled her as Maura turned her keys to the front door. They had a long week of work and now it was Thursday, and sure they had to get up early Friday morning for work again but she had hoped Maura wanted her to spend the night.

Ever since their weekend in Jane's apartment, Maura was elbow deep in bodies and Jane was on an interrogation circus run. Of course their busiest week of the year yet would be the same week Jane found some sexy loving to add to her life. Just her luck.

They had just finished closing a case twenty minutes ago and Maura asked for a ride home, so Jane thought sex time was back on the table... but now she was uncertain. She didn't want to suffocate Maura but... she didn't want to go home either.

A tap on the window snapped her from her libido's misery and she saw Maura waving. She got out of the car, hope was probably obvious on her face.

"You... forget something?"

Maura looked guilty, "I thought it was apparent that I wanted you to come inside so we could have intercourse?"

Okay, so sex time _was_ back on the table.

Jane blushed, closing the car door behind her. She turns Maura around by the shoulders and trudges them inside, pressing the lock button on her keys for the old Ford.

"For the future, just invite me in for dinner, okay Maura?"

"But before our sexual relations, you had no problem inviting yourself inside, has that changed?"

"You think this is funny?" Jane spun Maura around again when they were inside. She kicked the front door shut with her foot and gave Maura a frown. "I'm just letting you set the pace-"

Maura cut her off with a kiss.

Tension dropping instantly from her shoulders, Jane cupped Maura's cheek and tilted her face further to accommodate the height difference. The doctor sighed and brought her talented tongue out to taste Jane's lips. Breathy moans exchanged between them, and something snapped in their urgency.

Suddenly, the languid and gentle kiss turned fierce with want and Maura started forcing Jane's work blazer off of her shoulders. Walking backwards and tugging on Jane's light blue shirt's collar so she would follow, Maura kicked off her shoes and led them in the direction of her bedroom.

If someone decided to bring cookies, they wouldn't look in there.

Jane moaned, trying to keep her lips attached to Maura's as they stumbled. Her black heeled boots were hard to kick off so she had to bend a bit and raise each foot, one at a time, to yank them off and toss them aside.

"Watch out for Bass," Maura warned her before tangling fingers in black hair, painfully. Jane hissed at the twinge while she fumbled around Maura's back for the shorter woman's dress's zipper.

"Fff...king...zip...uhn..." Jane relished the smooth contour of Maura's spine, her skin so warm and soft against Jane's fingers.

"Hmmmm... Jane..." Maura un-tucked Jane's shirt and undershirt from her pants, her manicured nails making little moon crescents from her desperate grip.

They made it in front of Maura's bed as the dress fell to the ground, and Jane let her gun and badge join the silky fabric.

"I think I forgot to lock... front... door..." Jane murmured through the heady scent of Maura's perfume.

Maura grabbed Jane's blue shirt collar and wrenched it apart – buttons flew and when she was shoved hard on the mattress by a lusty Dr. Isles, Jane decided that just this once she'd let the front door stay unlocked and let Bass find her gun on the floor.

* * *

><p>Jane tried breathing exercises that Maura demonstrated sometimes, but her nerves were bouncing around like a tennis match.<p>

Her hand shot forward and knocked and she cursed herself immediately. Damn hand had a mind of its own, she needed another hour to prepare for this.

"_Now_ you show up," Angela gives her a stare that reminds Jane of how much trouble she was in when she broke their laundry machine. She had been ten and the wrath of her mother made her avoid laundry until she moved out of the house.

"Jane Rizzoli how could you not tell your own mother!" Her mother grabs her hand and tugs her inside. "I am so mad at you-"

Jane is pleased to see her mother melt upon sight of the dozen red roses she had purchased that were gripped in her other hand, the clearly smarter hand.

"For me?" Angela smiled, "oh Jane, you shouldn't have!"

Jane feels her gunshot wound's pain from the tight hug her mother gave her, but it was bearable because one of her silly insecure fears that her parents wouldn't approve just went down the drain. Her Pop had been a phone call away and all he said was "Hmm... glad to see you find the importance of settling down, finally Janie." The myriad of uncomfortable and curious questions he had came after, and Jane spent a long hour making sure he understood that it wasn't his manly influence on her that made her this way and that yes she would treat Maura well.

"Ma..." She returned the hug and let a goofy smile take over her face, she felt like celebrating: two parents who loved her no matter what. "How about I take you and Tommy out to dinner and-"

"No need," Angela inhaled the scent of the roses with a smile after breaking off the hug. "I've already made dinner – why don't you and Dr. Isles have some with us? And Janie... I wouldn't be your mother if I didn't ask... are you sure?"

"I've never been so sure in my life," Jane said to her instantly, firmly, and with more conviction than when she told her she was going to be a police officer.

Angela accepted it.

She followed her mother to the kitchen, seating herself at the table. Predictably, Tommy was sitting there too... ignoring her presence to stare blankly at his empty dish before him, his grip tight on his knife. Jane frowned at him but didn't prod. They never really had the relationship where they got touchy-feely like she and Frankie did. Unless shouting was involved.

"She's on call," Jane tried to hide making a wince from twisting her torso out of her blazer, but her mom noticed and tensed so Jane rushed her words before her mother could say for millionth time 'haven't you healed yet?'. "_And_ she went to have dinner with a yoga friend."

Angela was a resilient mother though. "It still hurts you baby, doesn't it?"

"It doesn't -" Jane bit her bark back and let out a rescinding sigh. She couldn't lie to her mother about this stuff. She wasn't that immature anymore. "Only certain movements, ya know? Like... like the hands... usually when there's a temperature drop, Ma. Nothing serious, I promise."

Her Ma smiled, "I bet Dr. Isles makes sure you take care of yourself, huh?"

With a blush, Jane could only nod to that question. Maura did so even before they added the sex factor.

Tommy started eating his food as fast as he could, but Jane had always been well-mannered when it came to eating. Out of Angela's three kids she had always emphasized as much as she could about manners and respect with her daughter, and Jane was certainly not a slob. She had her drunken moments, but when sober she was a perfect daughter. Angela liked to think maybe she did help her girl bag (bang) a doctor after all.

"This is good," Jane groaned excitedly. "I haven't had a nice meal like this for ages."

"Because you've been staying so busy," Angela sighed, not ready to bring up how Jane almost died again, again. It had been months now, but ever since the shooting Jane was more focused on work than ever before, never seeming to have the time for anything else.

There were moments when all Angela could think about was her baby lying in that hospital bed, moments like Jane having difficulty vacuuming or something as mundane as taking off her work blazer. In some ways it was scarier than when Jane lost function of her hands once upon a time because the most recent time Jane had treaded the line of death in a coma.

It wasn't gratifying to hear how heroic your daughter was when she was barely alive, but Angela didn't mind bragging about it to Carla Tallucci every once in a while. The whole neighbourhood loved Jane's heroism and when Dustin Palavaro came out of the closet years ago no one said much about it because he was such a sweet boy.

"Jane... about Maura... You should have told me sooner, you know. Tommy and I live in the guesthouse and we would have never gone inside if we knew – it's called courtesy! And poor Dr. Isles must be embarrassed, I mean the look on her face when we walked in at that exact moment!"

Jane blushed, "look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Ma, but that was our first-"

"Don't play dumb with me Janie!" Angela gave her a stern shake with her fork and knife. "Goodness knows I feel like an idiot for having not understood before, there were those signs and I thought Vince was just trying to be funny! And what kind of a mother am I if I can't help you through these things? And Giovanni said strange things too, how come Giovanni knew before me?"

Jane sighed and decided to commit herself to eating the rest of her delicious mother-made meal, tuning out Angela's rants. When her Ma finally did stop talking, Jane asked Tommy how his new job was going and the guy bit out a curt "fine" before he dropped his dishes at the sink and leaving.

Angela let out a sigh at his behaviour, but Jane was used to Tommy keeping her out of his business ever since his arrest so she let it slide.

Maybe Maura was right about sex easing frustration after all.

* * *

><p>"How was dinner?" Maura closed her book and bounced to the back door, greeting Jane enthusiastically.<p>

"It was good, Ma's cool with us. Tommy's glaring at me. Everything is peachy."

Jane was surprised when Maura helped her out of her blazer.

"Maura?"

"Hmm?" Maura put it on the coat rack, grabbed Jane's hand and led the way to her bedroom.

"Are we – I mean, twice in one night?"

Maura paused, turning around she looked surprised. "Do you want to? I was just leading the way to bed because you look tired. Your occipito frontalis muscles are drooping, and you're holding back a yawn."

"Right. Yeah. Me tired."

"_I'm tired_, Jane. You're not Tarzan, you're Jane so speak like it."

Jane guffawed, following Maura as the doctor started walking again. "You just made a joke, Dr. Isles. It was pretty clever."

"It was, wasn't it?" Maura looked pleased with herself.

Jane paused at the sight before her when she walked into the bedroom. Candles were lit, and on the bed folded nicely were the pyjamas she had left here last week. Maura slipped off her robe and hung it on the back of the bedroom door after she closed it.

"This is..." Jane was torn from going asleep right away with the view of Maura's silky negligee and coughed to clear her suddenly dry throat. "Um..."

Maura hadn't heard her stutter and instead sat on the side of the bed that didn't have Jane's pyjamas. She slid in, legs flashing their athletic dexterity. Jane sucked in a breath, grabbed her pyjamas and rushed into the bathroom.

She showered quickly, fully aware that Maura had set out a towel for her. She brushed her teeth, pondering how Maura had put her toothbrush in the small toothbrush stand she had but never used because Dr. Isles had a fancy-ass electronic toothbrush. She flossed her teeth and recalled Maura's legs that were earlier that night wrapped around her waist, pinning her in the most amazing hold and sliding along her own skin in sweaty, soft –

She blinked back tears, having accidentally bit her tongue. That hurt.

Jane slipped on her pyjama pants and tank top, slipping out of the bathroom fresh and ready for... she suddenly wasn't so tired anymore.

Maura gave her a smile from her sitting position against the headboard where she had been filling in a crossword with cute little reading glasses on her nose.

Jane slipped under the covers and sighed at the warmth.

"Are you asleep?" Maura's voice came a moment later.

"Nope," Jane lifted up onto one elbow and tried to peek at the crossword, "having trouble?"

"Yes," Maura pointed to 10-Across on the cryptic column. "Rushed to fired rifle, ten words."

"Ah... starts with 'R', huh?" Jane pursed her lips. "Ransack."

Not second-guessing, Maura filled the word it with a bright smile. She was always amazed or excited when Jane got answers she couldn't.

"How about this one: Son of Susie? Five words. Is there some kind of pop culture reference I'm missing?"

Jane looked at it, "I doubt it, Maura. This one is... it's a word jumble."

"It is? So... 'issue' if I rearrange Susie?"

"Bingo."

"All done!" Maura put the crossword on the small magazine rack beside her night table before turning round and snuggling into Jane.

"Ah... you forgot to take your glasses off," Jane reached for them and gently slipped them off, charmed by the embarrassed blush that graced Maura's nose as a result of her gaffe.

They snuggled in and Jane inhaled the scent of the candles.

"This is really... couply."

Maura's fingers slipped under her t-shirt, cool and tingling.

"I like candles, especially this soft scent of lavender," Maura explained. "Jane, usually you don't wear pyjama bottoms to bed..."

Jane sucked in a breath. It was true. She wore them for around the house. When it was bed time she liked to just wear... "Mmmm..."

Maura rolled on top of her, kissing her lips against soft candle lights as sweetly as she could.

"Wait, wait," Jane mumbled through their chaste exchanges of lips and tongue. "So we are going to?.. um... because..."

"You're too tired?" Maura stopped her hands and sat up on Jane's stomach, dejection in her eyes.

"No – yes – no! No!" Jane assured her hurriedly.

"Good..." Maura dipped her head and resumed her thorough examination of the recesses of Jane's delectable mouth. She let out sigh after sigh of elation as each kissed promised more than the one before it.

Jane was aware that her pyjama bottoms had disappeared, that Maura's breasts had come out to say 'hello' to her eyes, and that her hair would be tangled tomorrow.

Maura allowed her to be on top, their clothes had been thrown around the room despite the doctor's worried "no wrinkles, Jane, that's my favourite nightdress" but that soon became "hmmmmm... yes, right there..."

Jane's tongue was on Maura's nipple when her phone went off.

"No, no," Jane groaned. "Not now, please not now."

"Maybe it's not-" Maura's words of consolation were cut off as her phone also went off. She sighed.

Jane picked up her phone, "Rizzoli... yeah, yeah, just text the address and I'll be there."

"Dr. Isles... yes, of course."

"This. Sucks!" Jane growled, going to the bathroom to grab her clothes.

"Jane – you _cannot_ wear those clothes again, you've been wearing them all day." Maura crinkled her nose when the detective's naked body was out of sight.

"Yeah, and I only have a tank top because you ripped the buttons off of my collared shirt," Jane said back to her.

"You can wear one of mine?"

"No," Jane came stumbling out of the bathroom with her clothes on, hair tousled and eye bloodshot from exhaustion. "Absolutely not in the wearing 'my girlfriend's clothes' column. You don't want to be one of those couples that look alike, do you?"

"I suppose not," Maura conceded, "but we look nothing alike, have different body types and you would wear one of my blouses differently."

"Yes, _but_," Jane grabbed her gun and badge from the locked drawer on the nightstand and clipped them on her belt. "We work with detectives who would put it together and give us knowing looks."

"I thought it was already known, as you put it? Besides, we're going to the same place so we'll be going together."

"Maura? Get dressed, will ya? And then I'll explain the difference between arriving together and arriving with a sign that says 'we were in the middle of something' okay?"

"Fine. You can go make coffee, give me a few minutes."

Jane accepted a kiss to her lips and sighed, wondering when this week of torture would end, but glad that torture wasn't exactly torture when someone had the treat of Maura Isles lips everyday to love her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews! I'm not very impressed with the show lately but I still love Jane/Maura fics sooooo w/e, right? Jane tells of Hope and Kaylin in this and Maura has a small breakdown! Hope you guys like it :)

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Revision<strong>

* * *

><p>Jane had been looking forward to this all day – how could she not? Maura was hot and Jane loved hot Maura so they were very good at the sex thing.<p>

Usually she let Maura instigate sexing because Jane didn't want to come on too strong with how _often_ she wanted to screw Dr. Isles… but it had been a long, _long_ day and Maura was done crying over the kidney thing and started caressing her and kissing her, so logically Jane had to make a move if she wanted to get laid.

She started kissing Maura's neck – Maura loved that, she called it _primal_ compared to lips on lips. Then she started taking off Maura's shirt and settled between her legs and things were going great.

Maura obliged her, readily spreading her thighs wider so Jane was even closer… taking off Jane's shirt… moaning and gyrating…

"You're so beautiful," Jane would say, lips over the sexy doctor's nipples and hands groping sultry flesh where they could.

Maura would usually respond with "thank you" or "you're so hot" or "hurry up" or even that one time (that Jane wasn't allowed to speak of unless she wanted the cold shoulder) when Maura adamantly demanded "fuck me harder!"

Something was different when Maura stopped vocally moaning and her hands on Jane's back fell limp.

It all went to shit when she realised Maura's responses had halted, tears returned and her body was motionless.

Jane practically jumped off of her girlfriend, looking frightened and worried.

"Maura? Maura!" She grabbed Maura's face in worry, her girlfriend looking very sad as tears continued flowing. "Did I hurt you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Maura tried to convince her, "let's continue."

Jane wanted to continue, she really, _really_ did… but Maura was crying and clearly not that into it.

"I thought you were all cried out?" She tried to joke, choosing instead to pull Maura in for a comfort hug and be a caring girlfriend who was perfectly able to control herself with Maura's naked, lovely breasts smushed against her stomach.

Maura started to sob, her hands resting in fists against Jane's clavicle as tears and snot were pressed into the detective's hardly-there cleavage.

Jane rubbed a smooth, sexy back slowly and combed the lush hair with her other hand.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," Maura just cried some more. "But I'm so messed up, how can you still love me?"

Jane kissed a hairline, "how can I _not_ love you? Don't be stupid."

"My biological father is a mob boss in custody because my girlfriend shot him!" Maura pushed out of the comforting and secure arms of her Italian lover and wiped her eyes.

"I thought you understood why I-"

"Yes, Jane," Maura shot her an annoyed looked and Jane closed her lips. When did she go from being Maura's blanket to being Maura's bother? It was best to keep quiet and let Maura vent a little. The doctor rarely vented like Jane after all, preferring to meditate and yoga off her grievances or do Jane's favourite sport and fuck them out. "I understand! I do, the man told me himself he would have shot you because you're a cop – but what about Colin? The biological half brother who stole identities and money? I found him on my AUTOPSY TABLE."

"Uh…" Jane felt like maybe Maura needed reassurance that she wasn't a thief or a murder in her genetic makeup, but when Maura stood up and started pacing with her boobs bouncing all over the place she ended up thinking a dirty thought (it was hard not to with the wetness between her legs).

"Are you listening to me?" Maura crossed her arms.

"Totally," Jane told Maura's tits.

"Then, my own mother who neglected me for my whole life just turns around and tries to immerse herself in my life only to get hit by A CAR!"

Jane leaned back into the sofa, finding the television remote under her butt. She tossed it aside.

"Now I find my biological mother and she's a decent person – even you think she's a decent person…"

"A little bit obsessive but, yeah." Jane murmured, finding it strange that Hope was all over Maura since they met.

"But my half-sister Kaylin IS DYING from BACTERIAL INFECTION! And the both of them reject me so fast, like I'm some DISEASE – did I do anything WRONG?"

Jane stands up, puts her hands on Maura's shoulders and towers over her with comfort of a lover.

"Maura, listen to me, okay? You're amazing and it's not your fault – _none_ of this is your fault. You did nothing wrong, you're the sweetest kindest-"

"There must be _something_ wrong with me!" Maura grabs Jane's hands and shoves them off of her as a fresh bout of tears take over.

"No there isn't-"

"Even you!"

"What?!"

"Even you, Jane! Everyone around me gets hurt – you break your bones and you SHOT YOURSELF! I'm all alone after all!"

There was some storming off, and suddenly Jane wasn't watching the breasts with hunger but hearing a bedroom door slam with hurt and anger.

She stood there, shocked to her spot, and guilty in her heart.

_You've never… we've never talked about it much… do I really hurt her that much?_

She brought a smile to Maura's face every day but Maura brought a smile to her life. Jane was supposed to love and protect the woman, but she had no idea Maura was hurting this much under the surface… what kind of girlfriend was she?

_Clearly not a very good one… _

* * *

><p>Maura had avoided her at work all day, and Jane wasn't sure if it was because of embarrassment or lingering anger. She decided she was angry with Hope and Kaylin – did they have the right to hurt Maura like that? No.<p>

Maura hated wrinkles, and right now this biological mother drama was one huge ass wrinkle Jane decided to get in the middle of. She had to iron it out.

The Martin residence was close by. Jane had noticed right off the bat that one Dr. Hope Martin had been very excited to have found a close friend in Maura, a woman who lived nearby and worked in a similar field.

The doorbell was exactly the same as Maura's, a long hollow dong that somehow managed to be highly pretentious.

"J-Jane?" Hope looked frazzled and surprised, and then her lips pursed just a bit even though she tried to remain civil. "What are you doing here? Did Maura send you?"

"No, she doesn't know I'm here… but I would like to talk with you and Kaylin."

"I… about what?"

Jane just managed to stop herself from rolling her eyes, "you know about what, Dr. Martin. Please just hear me out."

Jane was invited to sit in a quaint and elegant living room and Kaylin sat moodily across from her in awkward silence until Hope emerged with some coffee.

The gesture helped calm Jane down, Hope wasn't _evil_. She was sweet… like Maura.

"Thank you, this is nice coffee…" Jane could tell Kaylin wasn't as rude to her now that Jane's badge and gun were on full display. Her detective status always gave her an inflated ego, she couldn't help it. "I went to visit Maura this evening-"

Both of the Martins tensed slightly, and Hope was babbling, "I think I hurt her but… but you must understand she mentioned something very… I'm sure she told you but I…"

Jane winced, Hope was full on ready to cry. She needed to talk faster.

"Maura found out Doyle was her daughter just over two years ago. No one knew but me and two other detectives because if word got out, someone could kill her to get revenge on him, do you understand?"

Hope's tears halted (thank God) and she nodded, seemingly appreciative of Jane's direct and cut-the-crap-and-sap of the moment.

"For that time-"

"Do we really need to hear this?" Kaylin piped up, looking torn between listening and chucking her coffee mug at the wall.

"You went to Oxford, you're not stupid so I'm sure you're capable of listening to what I have to say before judging her." Jane gave her a good stare-down. It was probably best she dealt with them like perps because this wasn't a joke – Maura's happiness was in the equation.

Kaylin looked away, but she was listening.

"Do you know how she found out Doyle was her father? He had a son that was murdered and she found out because _she did the autopsy_."

"Are you serious?" Kaylin looked shocked, thinking of what it would be like to find that out. "So what, you want me to feel sorry for her?"

"If Maura wants to apologize," Hope shot her daughter a look before looking at Jane, "she should say it herself, don't you think?"

"Maura is sweet," Jane decided to say what she really came to say before she lost her nerves. "She would never hurt anybody, there's not an evil bone in her body. You both hurt her very much with your quick judgement and words, and I came to respectfully say that if you ever hurt her again…"

She let their imagination run wild, and set the mug down on the table with a distinct clink.

"I won't be so nice," Jane decided was good enough before she showed herself out.

* * *

><p>Jane used her key on Maura's front door, annoyed to find Tommy watching television as Maura and Angela talked in the kitchen. She had wanted some privacy.<p>

"Ah! Jane, you're here," Angela smiled, looking really pretty in yet another new dress.

Jane scowled. Her mother dressing pretty meant her mother was, as Maura put it, back in the mating game. She was _so _not cool with that.

"Hey Ma," she kissed her mother's cheek and felt a little hurt when Maura avoided her eyes.

"Maura said she wasn't sure if you were going to make it but I'm sure you wouldn't forget… Frankie should be here soon." Angela peeked inside the oven. "Pot roast is almost done."

"Pot roast? That sounds lovely Ma, I'm starving." Jane rubbed the back of her neck absently, the heat was getting to her in her suit. "What's the occasion?"

"Jane Rizzoli!" Angela gasped, looking more amused than upset, "I can't believe you've forgotten your own birthday!"

Jane was very surprised and her eyebrows shooting up were evidence of that.

A giggle came from the table where Maura was setting up what looked like a feast, and her eyes twinkled when they _finally_ met Jane's.

Jane smiled at her, feeling embarrassed.

"I told you," Maura winked at Angela. The Rizzoli matriarch smiled at Maura, awing at their silent communication. She had seen both women sharing a passionate moment on more than one occasion, usually by accident, but it pleased her that Jane and Maura had such a connection.

This was just proof Maura and Jane suited each other, and she smiled at the way Jane shyly walked up to Maura and whispered something in her ear. Angela hoped marriage was something the women were considering.

"Jane and I will be right back for dinner we're going to change our clothes," Maura announced as she was ushered towards the bedroom by a flustered looking Jane.

"So cute," Angela sighed before she snapped her fingers at Tommy. "Tommy! Help your mother set up the table, and remember try to be nice to Jane, I know you guys but heads but it's her birthday today okay?"

"Okay, okay," Tommy grudgingly turned off the TV but helped his Ma out.

Maura pounced on Jane as soon as the detective shut the door, kissing her soundly and apologetically on the lips.

"I'm sorry about what I said last night and for not answering your call or your texts."

"It's okay," Jane hugged her girlfriend close. "I'm sorry too, and I think we need to talk."

Maura sighed, "Jane-"

"No," Jane put a finger on her lips. "I won't take the easy way out. I love you, more than anything, and I don't want to lose you because of my… inability to have a deep conversation about myself."

Maura closed her eyes, a grateful smile on her lips. "Okay… so?"

Jane felt bad because Maura sounded truly relieved. She wasn't ready just yet, though. "But not tonight, tonight is my birthday and I'd rather we only talk like…" she slipped a hand up Maura's dress, "_this_."

She kissed Maura with urgency, frustration from being left hanging last night and not being able to see Maura all day… Dr. Isles drove her crazy and Jane needed her. She'd always need her.

"Jane…" Maura was breathless as her back hit the bed, just as needy as she worked on Jane's buckle with her hands.

"God Maura…" Jane let herself be rolled onto her back, shrugging off her blazer as Maura sat comfortable on her hips and pulled her leather belt loose with a sexy flourish.

"Shhh," Maura's lipstick was smearing all over her lips, but Jane really didn't care. She moaned when delicate fingers toyed with her blouse's buttons. "Happy birthday, by the way."

Jane chuckled, biting her bottom lip when Maura sat back on her heels, hands now working the button on her slacks with a flick of the wrist. "You look really sexy…"

Maura smiled, a gorgeous flush on her cheeks. "Thank you… can you speak some Italian to me?"

Jane's hands rubbed soft thighs and she sat up so they could wrap around Maura's ass and squeeze.

"Mio amore," she pressed her lips against a delicate ear shell, "come sei bella…"

Maura sighed, dreamily parting Jane's shirt from her pants. Jane closed her eyes, shivering with anticipation as she heard two deafening clunks, first from her gun and then from her badge as they met the hardwood floor of Maura's bedroom.

"You're _so_…" Maura rocked her hips, grabbing a fistful of Jane's curly hair as the taller woman feasted upon her neck, "Jane… I love you!"

Jane's chest was heaving, disappointment on her face when Maura suddenly got off of her, but she knew dinner would be ready soon and Maura hated being late for anything.

To her surprise, Maura sunk to her knees and looked up at her with a silent offer.

Only an idiot would refuse and while Jane was stubborn, egoistic, and temperamental, she was no idiot! So, she helped Maura yank down her pants and underwear.

"Fuck," she parted her thighs and watched her gorgeous girlfriend press tiny, lovable kisses and licks on the sensitive flesh of her upper legs. "Maura…"

She leaned back on one hand, taking a fistful of Maura's hair in the other as Maura _finally_—

"Jane? Maura? Are you both alright? You're taking a while?"

Jane inhaled and steadied her voice, staring at the ceiling as Maura's hands clenched her thighs, that tongue… "we're fine, Ma, just—just getting ready. Be out in a few minutes okay?"

"Okay," Her mother said back, leaving them both alone.

Jane sighed with relief and tried to stop moans from escaping her throat. It was a futile effort. She looked down, the sight of Maura's blonde hair between her legs was…

"Fuck!"

Her orgasm ripped through her and she kept Maura in place as the blonde kept up for another minute, making the sensation last longer and better. Jane stood up unsteadily, suddenly very tired.

Maura wiped the corners of her mouth and smiled, proud of her handiwork.

"Get changed darling," she gave Jane a playful shove, giggling as Jane collapsed easily back on bed from the tangle around her ankles.

Jane let out a blissful sigh as Maura went in the bathroom to wash up and redo her makeup. Jane removed her clothes, her under things going in the hamper with her shirt. She let her suit pants and jacket go back on a hanger, swapping them with some black jeans and a long sleeve maroon shirt in Maura's closet and some sexier lingerie for an after dinner special she had in mind.

She joined Maura in the bathroom, running her fingers through her hair and ogling Maura's ass as the doctor applied lipstick (bending over to do so).

"You look great in that shirt, I bought you that shirt," Maura put the lipstick down and then did some strange head toss of her hair before picking up a comb and making quick moves to untangle what Jane's grip had done.

"It's nice," Jane conceded easily because Maura loved clothes and ever since Jane started dating her she had been more sensitive to Maura's tastes and decided to let Maura get away with buying her clothes. It made Maura happy so Jane let her dote.

"Mmm," Maura walked by and her fingers caressed Jane's waist as she left the bathroom. "Shows off your _amazing_ figure – which I appreciate very much."

Jane smiled, her ego inflating on its own and suddenly more motivated to keep her fitness regimen up. She freshened up until she was pleased with her appearance and turned the light off in the bathroom to find Maura in a change of clothes, a new dress hanging loose off of her shoulders.

"Zip?" Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and kept eye contact as she felt Jane's obedient fingers slip behind and slowly zip up her garment.

"You look stunning," Jane pecked her cheek. "Shall we?"

Maura, mindful that she had already reapplied makeup, removed her arms and was about to open the door until Jane caught her wrist.

"Maura… when dinner's over, and everybody leaves…"

She closed her eyes as the lanky form of her girlfriend pressed dangerously close behind her, wearing a new spray of perfume that Maura _loved_ to inhale.

"I'm going to…" a hand curved around her breast gently, and another up the hem and against her lacy, racy thong.

"Ah-!"

"You like that?" Jane's finger rubbed naughtily and a tender kiss was placed against her neck. "I'll fuck you. Hard. Anyway you want…"

The hands left the frazzled doctor's body and Jane quietly escaped before her, thoughtfully giving Maura a moment to collect herself.

Maura smiled.

She had a girlfriend with a few faults. Temperamental, shot herself once, and a bit of a control freak who liked eating food that clogged her arteries… but Jane was mostly perfect.

Loyal, protective, ridiculously capable in bed, intelligent, and good looking with a fit modeler's body…

"Jane, Jane, Jane," Maura sighed to herself, overwhelmed with love for a moment. "I so want your babies even though I know how incorrect that statement is and I'm just saying it figuratively though on some level I hope we'll be co-parenting in the near future… and I can't even say these things to you because I feel like a silly little girl!"

She turned her head to the side and smiled brightly at Bass who was slowly making his way into the room.

"Jane is amazing, isn't she Bass? She makes me the center of her universe, as the metaphor goes… and I couldn't possibly ask for more."

Bass ducked into his shell as Maura turned off the bedroom light and headed out of the room to join the celebration of her girlfriend's birthday.

"Though I suppose I should talk to her about why Hope and Kaylin suddenly want to meet for lunch to apologize… but that can wait until tomorrow," Maura muttered under her breath, a happy bounce in her step.


End file.
